The bringer of change (wasteland fox)
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Naruto x fallout x familiar of zero crossover. Naruto the wasteland fox while going back to big mountain is highjacked and brought to Halkegenia with the request to bring change to the people. The nobles will never know what hit them after he is through with them. Incredibly strong naruto (not godly) with a series of one-night stands over the course of the story. happy reading


**KOAL- While reading a group of familiar of zero crossovers I decided to use my naruto from the wasteland fox and have him brought from partway in his story while making a shopping run from the Mojave and have him hi-jacked during the interdimensional travel and brought to Halkegenia. The idea is that Naruto is taking a break at a random point in the naruto verse and while going back to big mountain for more supplies his destination was changed by an inquisitive outsider who seeks his help. The short version is that the outsider wants him to change this world and that he is allowed to do whatever to bring the change that is essential for them to grow; after all stagnation leads to decay. when he arrives lets just say that the world that the nobles are so used to is about to be thrown on its head and endure a flash bang in front of the face. I also altered the super heated saturnite fist to make it a regular saturnite fist which as a method of having a few non-lethal weapons along with the sonic emitter(which is lethal on robots but on organics fires a frequency that causes the target to black out with the stronger the person the more blasts it takes) for dealing with people he wants to keep alive.**

**while I plan on it being serious there will be humourous moments and the occasional lemon which will follow the same rules for the wasteland fox as it will be comprised of one-night stands. The majority of them will not be in the same case of the naruto x fallout story but rather I have been tossing a few ideas around. The first true lemon is defenately Longueville as I always like her for some reason. The first idea I want a few ideas on is that for this story Naruto is asked by a few girls to take their first times in order to at least have their first times be with the one they fell for which is naruto. The story is not set into any specific time and for those who might wonder if it will clash with the wasteland fox's story don't worry. The law of dimensions is that when you leave one dimension times ceases to flow in the one you left and time only flows in the dimension you are in and this is if you have a stable path into these dimensions.**

**I also have given naruto a couple of phrases that he will use right before battle in order to signify what his overall use of equipment and tactics will be. The use of non-lethal force is made clear by the statement used by Ulysses after which he equips his courier duster and flashbangs,"_If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols. Know what you follow, even if it is nothing at all." _The use of lethal force while maintaining good speed is followed by a quoted from Joshua Graham which then he equips the elite riot gear with a one handed, two handed gun (not heavy), and explosives and the quote is,"_Lastly, waging war against good people is bad for the soul. This may not seem important to you now, but it's the most important thing I've said." _the final saying makes clear his use of overwhelming force (which he trys to limit to use of such power to powerful foes and armies) with the remnants power armor and the use of heavy weapons (which consist of FIDO, shoulder mounted machine gun, sprtel-wood, cleansing flame, Smitty Special,esther, mercy, red glare, Annabele, nuka grenades, and holy hand grenades) which is the password for the remnants bunker which is,"_Dear old friends, remember Navarro" _and he can summon a vertibird (which he was taught to fly after vertibirds became more common in the Mojave).**

* * *

**This section will show the weapons, armor, aid, and perks of "the wasteland Messiah intervenes"**

**weapons-**

**A light shining in Darkness (.45 auto pistol, unique, hold-out); Maria (9 mm pistol, unique, hold-out); lil' devil (12.7 mm pistol, unique, hold-out); Anti-Material rifle (GRA, fully upgraded, .50 mg sniper rifle); .45 auto smg (fully upgraded, .45 auto sub machine gun); Sleepytime (10 mm smg, unique, silenced, GRA, hold-out); Dinner Bell (Shotgun 12 gauge, unique); medicine stick (gun-runners arsenal, brush gun unique, .45-70 gov't, two handed rifle); Bozar (gun runners arsenal, sniper rifle, fully automatic, 5.56 mm round); FIDO (gatling gun, .44 magnum, unique); shoulder mounted machine gun (fully upgraded, 10 mm); Plasma Defender (GRA, fully upgraded, energy cell); sonic emitter- robo scorpion ( energy cell, hold-out, deals lethal damage to robots but fatigue to organics); YCS-186 (gauss rifle, microfusion cell, unique, energy sniper rifle); holo-rifle (fully upgraded, microfusion cell, unique); Elijah's advanced LAER (fully upgraded, microfusion cell, unique); Sprtel-wood (gatling laser, microfusion cell, unique); Cleansing Flame (energy weapon, unique, flaming, gun runners, flamer fuel); Smitty Special (gun-runners arsenal, plasma weapon, fully automatic, plasma minigun, microfusion cell); Esther (mini-nuke, unique, explosive, can use gun-runner mini-nukes); Mercy (40 mm grenade, fully automatic, unique, grenade minigun); great bear grenade rifle ( grenade rifle, 40 mm grenade, unique, single shot grenade rifle, obtained through aiding the ncr); red glare (fully automatic, fully upgraded, unique, rocket launcher); holy frag grenade( holy weapon, craftable, thrown explosive) x 500; satchel charges x 500 (custom made, mines); Annabele (missile launcher, unique); flash bang (Lonesome road, non-lethal, thrown) x inf; nuka grenade (mad bomber perk, plasma weapon, crafted, thrown) x 400; Blade of the east ( bumper sword, melee, unique); Chainsaw (GRA, fully upgraded, chainsaw, melee); Protonic-inversal axe (melee, robot killer); Gehenna (unique, gun runners, flaming, melee); protonic inversal throwing axe x 300(throwing weapon, axe); Saturnite fist (power fist, melee weapon, deals fatigue damage); industrial hand (bladed hand weapon, ignores defense); pushy (displacer glove, unique, melee, energy blast inflicts lethal damage)**

**armor-**

**Courier duster- Peace bringer ( +1 to all special stats, plus 20 resistance to all damage, +25 to speech); Sierra Maddre reinforced Armor (light armor, highest defense for light); Elite Riot Gear ( medium armor, + night vision, +2 perception), Remnants power armor (power amor, heavy armor, resistance to radiation)**

**aid-**

**Black blood sausage x 100, blood sausage x 200, bitter drink x 250, nuka cola- quartz x 150, purified water x 250, auto inject stimpack (small and large) 250 each, buffout x 200, datura antivenom x 300, doctors bag x 100, fixer (removes addiction) x 150, healing poultice x 200, (hydra-jet-med ex- mentats (regular and party time)-psycho- rad ex- rad away-rebound- steady- turbo) x 300, stimpack (regular and large) x 400, stealth boy x 250, weapon repair kit x 300.**

**misc-**

**enough materials to make lots of ammo, grenades, and healing items for an army**

**perks-**

**Lady killer(makes him irresistible to females and allows options he normally wouldn't have when talking to females)(grows stronger the more 'experienced' he is)**

**Certified Bachelor (makes guys trust him thus opening option when speaking to guys)(able to inspire guys to greater feats)**

**Heave Ho! (increases strength of throws which boots its velocity and impact damage)(this affects all items he can throw not just explosives)**

**rapid reload (increases reload speed by 50%)(this applies not just to guns but also going from explosive to another)**

**swift learner (increase rate of growth of skills)(this applies to all skills he can possibly learn and applies with trainers and books)**

**educated(gains greater increase in skills than normal)(this allows for magazines which gave temporary gains to give permanent boosts at half efficiency)**

**run and gun(when wielding a pistol or small rifle moving doesn't decrease accuracy)(this applies to grenades as they only take one hand)**

**Travel light(when wearing no or light armor you gain a 30% increase in speed)(this also applies to mounts and vehicles when used)**

**ferocious**** loyalty(when naruto has less than 75% health his allies gain 40 attack and defense)(gains increase with greater trust and loyalty among allies)**

**fortune finder(when looting the bodies of the dead or hiding places finds more money than normal)(less effective the more money he has)**

**gunslinger (gains a massive increase in accuracy both in and out of vats for 1 handed guns)(applies to explosives as they are lighter than heavier guns)**

**handloader (recovers all gun cases from used rounds fired by guns also able to re-use used rounds in crafting)(able to break down rounds without a bench and make them as well)**

**shotgun surgeon ( removes an opponents defense when using a shotgun)(the shotgun also has slightly less spread as a result of good skill)**

**toughness ( increases defense by 10)(this perk can be upgraded once more once for every world's journey he starts)**

**vigilant recycler ( recovers the cases of used energy ammo to be refilled)(for every one used energy ammo used gain recycled ammo with stronger ammo giving multiple cases)**

**energy producer (able to fill used energy cases with internal energy thus saving cases in stead of wasting them) (yes this is an original perk)**

**commando (increase in accuracy when using 2 handed weapons immensely in and out of vats)(applies to rifles, heavy weapons, and melee weapons)**

**Quick draw (able to holster and unholster a weapon in a second)(this also applies to grenades which further increases the speed in which one gets grenades out after throwing one)**

**scrounger (able to find more ammo in bodies and hiding places than normal)(this is pointless if the world doesn't have a sufficient gun production system)**

**stonewall (unable to be knocked down in combat and has more defense)(the anti-knockdown applies to explosives but also close range combat)**

**strong back and burden to bear (makes weight a moot point as he can carry practically any amount of stuff without being slowed down)(the lighter the load he carries the faster he is capable of moving in both combat and out of it)**

**terrifying presence (allows the enemy to be scared into running away) (primarily used during kyuubi mode and has lesser chances to more courageous the foe is)**

**animal friend (rank 2 all animals aid you in combat against your foes except for other animals)(This also works with summons thus making them friendly even if their summoner is a foe)(all animal familiars both regular and magical consider you a close friend and wont obey orders from their masters to attack you)**

**fast metabolism ( increase in healing done by stimpacks by 50%)(also increases the speed at which food digests and energy is spread thus reducing loss of strength due to low amounts of food and drink)**

**hit the deck ( increase resistance to explosions by 50%)( also eliminates the kickback or force of the explosion thus can still act despite being hit by an explosion)**

**Life giver ( increase naruto's health and can literally give up some of his life force to heal other people)(by giving his life to others he build a bond that ensure their survival through the greatest of challenges as so long as naruto lives then the receiver will live)**

**piercing strike (makes enemy defense useless against melee and unarmed weapons)(no matter the grade of enemy armor his attacks all gain the special armor breaker which makes enemy armor shatter into pieces like glass upon his strikes while in melee combat)**

**silent running (makes him able to sneak while running)(this allows for stealthy actions but doesn't grant an increase in stealth skills)**

**sniper (increase accuracy when aiming for the head)(by being able to gauge wind and distance can make his odds for hitting the head much better)**

**splash damage (increase range of explosion damage and increase damage the closer the target is to the center of the explosion.)(this affects all explosive weapons and even weapons that give off an explosion of energy when criticaled)**

**unstoppable force ( increase damage against defending target)(the amount of force put into the blows damages a target as if they weren't blocking in melee and unarmed combat but only reduces blocking effectiveness when using guns)**

**adamantium skeleton (makes limbs impossible to be crippled)(the metal bones also make him capable of putting much greater stress on his bones and thus increases his weight capacity)**

**jury rigging (makes items repairable even when using different items for their parts)(able to use any weapon to repair any weapon type and create armor repair kits)**

**light step (enemy traps are not set off when you are near them)(this allows for easy disarming of all enemy mines)**

**explorer (instinctively knows the location of every place of importance but must visit to make sure and be able to fast travel)(the location of not established areas are unknown but instinct guides you to them if you are close)**

**spray and pray (should an ally get in the way of your shot the bullets will veer away from them and redirect themselves to the enemy)(this doesn't apply to to those who are pretending to be allies)**

**slayer (increases speed of melee and unarmed attacks and grants an increase in said skills damage)(grants an increase in battle skills using melee weapons)**

**implants (+1 to all special, plus health regen and defense, added stealth, and added health and action points through food)(for committing great deeds his implants **

**junk round ( able to craft ammo from junk items such as scrap metal and tin cans)**

**heavyweight (decreases weight of items above 10 pounds by half which includes weapons and armor)**

**grunt (plus 25% damage with all weapons)**

**home on the range (ability to sleep outdoors and gains its benefits)**

**Them's good eating (all enemies will drop blood sausage and a lesser chance to drop black blood sausage)**

**big brained, cardiac arrest, and reinforced spine ( head and body cant be crippled and cant be poisoned, adds strength for more weight)**

**broad daylight ( light will not affect one's sneak attempt)**

**thought you died (resets one karma to zero, immune to critical hits, gains 10 health per 100 karma,) (Naruto had 3000 karma so he gained 300 health) (this also has a special use for later on all of my wasteland naruto stories, I leave it up to everyone it speculate its use)**

**lesson learned (increases skills growth even further)**

**bringer of salvation (+1 to all specials, able to use speech checks on every person even enemies but some may be pointless) (a variation of divide survivor where people instincetively know that this person seeks the betterment of all people)**

**limitless compassion (able to turn enemies into allies, can negotiate a surrender from any enemy) (another original perk as Naruto is famous for gaining allies from enemies) (may not work if the foe is filled with bloodlust and if they are unable to think properly)**

**mad bomber ( makes naruto immune to his own explosions and allow crafting of unique explosives inlcuding holy grenades, 40 mm grenades, and)**

**lord protector of humanity(naruto gets an increase in combat power such as damage, defense, speed, and tolerance when fighting in defense of others)(at this rank whenever he is fighting if he is not protecting a person he is protecting an important ideal and the boosts will always be there)(original perk)**

**Second coming of the Messiah(Naruto is capable of redeeming the sins of others by two methods:the first is used on those seeking to redeem themselves by allowing them to confront their past pain and with his aid they are redeemed in the eyes of God; the second is used on those not seeking to redeem themselves and they actively cause others pain and that is by forcing them to endure the pain they have inflected on others and if they do not repent then their bodies simply cease to function as their minds suffer divine punishment)(this perk was brought into creation by his constant good deeds and the people soon began to call him the second coming of Jesus Christ.)**

**shadow clone arsenal( the shadow clones that naruto create all have perfect copies of his weapons and items but they fade away once the clone dispels) (this creates many possibilites in fighting large forces)**

* * *

**special stats-**

**strength 11/10**

**perception 11/10**

**endurance 11/10**

**charisma 12/10**

**intelligence 11/10**

**agility 11/10**

**luck 13/10**

**reason for these stats is that naruto has went through hell to become the best and the specials go over 10 due to the implants**

* * *

**Disclaimer is that I own nothing except the plot points that result from merging the respective worlds together. Fallout belongs to Bethesda, naruto belongs to Kishimoto, and familiar of zero belongs to Noboro Yamaguchi.**

* * *

**The wasteland Messiah intervenes**

Naruto's apartment-Naruto POV-

Naruto was just recently opening and sorting out his latest shipment from big mountain and he was currently thinking out his next course of action. He had just recently become a full fledged genin and he was going to host a big party. that was why he was gathering everything in the room and packing it onto his person after using all of the spare weapons to repair his favorites and had the ammo, medicine, and and various crafting materials. His weapons were in perfect condition and his armor was recently repaired as well. He had also used up his current stockpile of sierra madre chips to buy some doctors bags for anyone he may need to fix up along the way, some medicine for special situations, and spent the remainder of his recently gained chips on stimpacks large and small.

He had also recently got another big mountain transportalponder with the original still transporting him to big mountain but with this one being able to harness the big mountain portal to transport him to the various places he has already been to which currently only had konoha as a locations as it simply allowed travel between dimensions. After making sure he had everything he got out the portal gun(not from the valve game portal) and pulled the trigger. He was unaware that a extradimensional force had hijacked the warp stream and deposited him in an alternate universe. he did however hear before he felt the warp pull the words,"_**Messiah of the wastes, bring a new future for my descendants as they are growing stagnant with their never changing society**_."

* * *

Big Mountain- think tank-

The think tank were currently having a scientific debate on what they would focus their efforts on for the coming weeks when a random lobomite(these guys got smarter and able to serve as the repairmen and helping hands of big mountain) ran up to them and motioned them to gaze upon the readings for the transportalponder which had previously being in a state of use and now the reading were out of sync. The disembodied scientists using their state of the art vessals(which included Mobius as naruto repaired and improved his and the think tanks robotic bodies as his way of thanking the scientists for their teachings) tried to figure out the what is causing the messed up readings.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere a line of text popped up that stunned them all. The line was short, brief, and utterly infuriating as it seemed to be respectful yet mocking (to the scientists point of view). The sentence simply said,"Sorry but I had to borrow your local Messiah in order to help my descendants. I will allow him to return when his job with them is complete." That opened up an immense can of worms as they now knew that their local savior's dimensional transport was high jacked by some random person and it made them angry at their security being overcome by some unknown figure. They started the standard procedure for unplanned change of destination and had his location tagged with a beacon to be able to locate him after a few days finalizing the coordinates.

* * *

Tristain Academy Of Magic-

Today was the incredibly important as the second year students were currently in the process of summoning their respective familiars. The familiars were ranged from the ordinary to the rare with examples of dogs, cats, and birds being the more common with the more rare examples being like the flame salamander, the giant mole, and a large blue dragon(who was secretly the most intelligent of the current summons). The group of young boys and girls wearing what appeared to be a school uniform with an image of a 5 pointed star on their shirts.

The man who was watching over them then spoke out saying,"Well that appears to be the last one. If that is the last person to summon their familiars then let me know so we can head back inside."

A tanned red head with a bust larger than thought possible then spoke out saying,"Mr. Colbert there is still one person who has yet to attempt to summon their familiar. I believe a miss Louise de la Valliere has yet to have her turn." She then proceeded to smirk as the other classmates all started to let out comments about the person she mentioned(will not repeat what they said but suffice to say nothing positive was mentioned by the students).

The girl Louise,who was a girl who appeared to be around 12 or 13 years old (but was actually 16 or 17) with pinkish hair, then started to move forward to the area where every other student had summoned their respective familiars and she got out her wand. She then began to chant her spell (which she created on the spot in her desire to prove herself) and said,"**_Oh infinite existence I humbly ask thee. I seek a single being to serve as my familiar. I seek one to that will never surrender, never falter, and always seeking to do justice. I ask for that which can truly make me what I was meant to become. I await thy judgement so please call forth the one meant to aid_ _me!_"** The students were surprised by the unorthodox saying but then again there was no definitive spell phrase for summoning a familiar. However the chatter suddenly stopped when an aura started to filter in when a small hole started to form in the a small distance away from where Louise was.

Unknown to all but 3 other people they could sense an aura of confrontation as the portal got bigger a figure was starting to be visible. The figure was just an outline at first but after a few second an explosion occurred which surprised no-one but the mystery figure. Then Louise (and colbert who was close) heard a few words that didn't make sense but when the smoke cleared they saw something surprising. They saw what appeared to be a man wearing some sort of armor but it was different than the armor knights wore. It appeared to be a cloak of some sort with hole that arms could go through and over the fabric there were armor plates at various places over the jacket. The man (for that is what they guessed as no golem ever looked like that) also wore a metal helmet that completely obscured his face and where one would have eyes his helmet had a blood red glass covering them with his mouth also covered with a weird tube coming out of where the mouth hole would be.

The thing that had them suddenly frightened though was the thing in his hand. It appeared to be a weird looking musket, with a long thin barrel with a wierd body which made it appear more well made than a normal muske, which meant that if he wanted he could possibly kill them quickly. The started to chant spells in case they would have to defend themselves. The man, whose musket wasn't facing anything but the ground, started to speak or at least sounded like he was speaking as they didn't understand any of what he was saying. He then took one hand off of his weapon and made a few hand gestures. The man then pointed to where his mouth would be then pointed to proffesor colbert and with his hand he put his thumb under his other four fingers and made a gesture of open and close as the fingers would come together then split apart and would continue for a few seconds.

The professor then had a look of concentration one would find on someone who was close to an answer and then his eyes widened and he started to open mouth and spoke saying,"you want us to speak to you is that it?" The man (or golem as some were starting to consider) then gave the older man another gesture with hands forming a fist except his thumb was pointing toward the sky. Colbert seemed to understand the gesture( he was one of the few who spent time among the non noble classes as such he knew a few of their wordless ways of communicating) and continued to speak while the man stared and continually messed with a weird looking device on his right arm. Then he suddenly had his empty hand open with his palm forward and Colbert suddenly stopped talking. Then the man started to speak once more but surprisingly was understandable as he said,"I think I got it down right. Can you guys understand the words I am saying?"

* * *

Naruto POV (unknown location)-

Well so far so good as I suddenly landed in a place that had human life. They appeared like students as I knew what a school was like back during my childhood in Konoha. The children and older man (who naruto could tell had spilled blood in his past but sought redemption for his past deeds) spoke a different language but luckily for him his pip boy was capable of translating languages and create new translation programs with samples of a local dialect the translation program could allow anyone to understand anyone so long as one person wore a pip-boy. The closest people were a pink haired girl who gave him the same vibes he got off of Sakura back home (which probably meant that she was loud and could get violent in an instant) and the old man who smelled of blood, smoke, and burned flesh. The other children were probably wary of him as he had out out his Bozar as he didn't know if when he landed he would be surrounded by hostiles.

He then heard the little girl complain to the older man with their conversation sounding like they had made a mistake of some kind and what he could make out was:

Girl,"please proffesor let me try to summon again as he cant be my familiar."

old man,"I cant let you try again Ms. Louise as by the rules set by the school and the church once something appears from your summon then he is designated to be your familiar. Know please try to finish the contract or you will find your self in trouble."

The moment I heard the word contract I knew that they were deciding what to do with me. I knew that if I did nothing then they would force some binding contract on me and that would leave me with fewer options to work with. I still believe in the saying,"No Lords, No Masters" as everyone from the lowest beggar to the leaders of nations were equal. If they tried to make me serve someone then they had another thing coming. I then knew I had to act as I quickly gripped my Bozar and with quick aiming I shot a bullet right in the girls path a few step away from her.

That single shot changed the entire atmosphere of the surroundings much faster than a raid alert warning back in the Mojave. They children and the old man then stopped what they were during and stared at me with shock as I began to speak and make the situation clear to these unknown people and I also prepared any questions that I may ask.

I then spoke with a loud, clear voice aided by my riot helmet saying,"You guys have to be careful of what other people can hear you saying as I clearly heard the word contract just a moment ago. That means that you were planning on forcing me to agree to something without my consent is that right?" The old man was shocked but then he got a look that said he was prepared for anything even combat while the little girl who I believed heard her name was Louise was shaking with what appeared to be indignation and pride. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out another bullet suddenly impacted the ground just a meter away from her feet. She then got a fearful look on her face and wisely shut up as I still had something to speak.

I then continued by saying,"I don't know what sort of practices you guys follow but I believe in a simple saying in terms of working with people. That saying is ,"No Lords, No Masters" and that means no-one is above or below anybody else." That saying definately got everyone's attention as they all had looks of shock and outrage. A few even got out what appeared to be wooden sticks and started to aim them at me which I knew meant they were planning something for me. Luckily I was prepared to move at a moment's notice and fire more rounds as the old man moved forward and began to speak saying,"I am sorry but due to our rituals rules the simple fact that miss Louise de la Valliere summoned you during her familiar ritual that makes you her familiar. She needs you to accept the contract otherwise as written in the rules of our academy she will be expelled from our academy for failing to bond a familiar."

The man tried to convince me through a measure of guilt and use of laws but I still had cards in my hand to play so I started the debate by saying," So by your worlds laws by being summoned that makes me her familiar by default then let us start the negotiations then shall we. And to be frank If we don't come to a decent conclusion then I will simply walk away with you never seeing me again."

* * *

Mages POV (tristain academy summoning field)-

The nobles were shocked as this went against everything they knew about familiars as it has never happened that a familiar would try to bargain with their summoner as before now every familiar instinctively knew that they were merely an extension of their master and would obey their every order. Then again to summon a human (or golem as some questioned how a person could breathe with a mask like the one the familiar had on his face) was unheard of as well so this wasn't as much of a stretch. The true thing that set the young nobles (who don't even truly understand the true meaning of being a noble actually means) was that the being openly claimed that he would serve no man and proclaimed that all people were equal which many immeadiately found disgusting as to them being a noble means that they have power and can control the lower masses. What they didn't understand was that nobility obtained their power from their citizens as a noble without citizens is just a common man and that the masses could remove a noble from power through will and numbers. They simply saw a person who openly called himself a noble's equal and that made many of them rankle with anger.

Colbert was different from his students as he knew a soldier when he saw one and this man was an extrodinary soldier as he kept his senses open for any threat yet held himself calm yet ready to act in an instant. He could smell dried blood on the clothes he wore but he could tell it was incredibly old which if his weapon was an indication he preferred to kill from a far away distance and could in an instant start shooting at them with his gun which he knew held more bullets. While he was a mage, he was also a level headed man who saw that unless this situation was treated delicately then this whole scenario could go to hell with people dying (he knew deep down that the first to die would be either him or Louise with the greatest likelihood being him as he knew the man saw his own strength through his posture) and so he was carefully choosing his words as he knew that the best option was to negotiate with the armed individual.

Tabitha (who up till this point was silent and watching with a sense of dread and curiosity) knew a killer on sight as she had both killed and fought with a variety of people on her bastard uncle's orders. She knew from his stance and the unease she felt that this man was stronger than anything she had faced before and knew how to fight. His weapon indicated he was a ranged fighter but she could tell with the pockets on his body he could be carrying other weapons (she was right but didn't know that he was carrying more firepower than an entire army and it all resided within his pip-boy as mere data waiting too be brought back into the real world). She had just summoned a dragon but the way he looked at everything told her that he had fought dangerous animals before. It wasn't until she spared a quick look at her familiar that she saw a conflicted look on her dragon's face while looking at the man. She didn't understand why it looked like she was afraid but she had a gut feeling that she wouldn't like the answer ( she would later be proven right when she discovers that all animals even summoned familiars would fight for him and possibly go against their master's orders as they knew he was a just being).

Louise de la Valliere was currently shaking with anger and her pride was mentally yelling at her to put the being she summoned in its place at her feet. However the logical part of her brain (which sadly almost always gets ignored as nobles seem to act more on pride and their belief in their superiority) told her that she should jump on negotiating with the man as he was probably stronger than any other familiar that has appeared today. She still remembered her mother's "Rule of Steel" which basically meant to always stay in control and act with steel (which ironically she was failing while believing she was succeeding as she giving in to her base desires and she had no way to control the man from the get go). She then got out her wand and prepared to cast a spell to prove that he didn't understand the position

* * *

Naruto POV (unknown location)-

He could feel the tension in the air and could actually smell their indignation and outrage over his words. He then sighed and knew that if he had to go full throttle and start killing he would be up against a group of students with powers he couldn't predict what could happen. He then sighed and put the Bozar back in the pip boy but he then pulled out just as fast as he put his last weapon up he took out the sleepytime smg and made sure it was loaded and ready.

Naruto then sat down on the grass and simply said,"well I am waiting for your answer. Willing to negotiate or should I just walk away? Be warned if you do try and do something I will respond accordingly so think carefully on what you plan on doing in the next few minutes." Everyone just started to stare at him and then Louise then started to walk forward toward him with her wand at her side. When she was 5 feet away from the man she suddenly stopped moving and stared at the armored being. She then opened her mouth and said," As much as I hate to do so, lets negotiate the terms for you to become my familiar."

* * *

**KOAL- this took a few days for me to make but like I mentioned earlier I got into the idea after reading a few familiar of zero crossovers. I already have planned the primary series of events that will occur during this work. The idea happens at a random point in the timeline of "the wasteland fox" so don't worry about it to much as the too events while connected by the main character are still seperate stories. Dimensional time was made that when you are in a world that worlds time flows while the worlds outside of the one a person is in simply freeze as nothing happens until you enter that world.**

**Here I will explain a few details about character interactions so far:**

**1) Louise as of now has yet to start antagonizing Naruto as she instinctively knows that he is stronger than her but while her pride demands she put him in his place below her when she was about to peak she initially decided to not negotiate but at literally the last second she realized that if he so wanted those two shots he fired could have killed her as he was intentionally aiming to stop her movement. So she decided that due to potential violence he could inflict upon her she would negotiate.**

**2) colbert to me has always been that former soldier who left due to doing bad deeds so he knows the profile of another soldier and he recognized that naruto was a powerful soldier as he was always observing his surroundings and the people close by and always ready to act at a moment's notice. he knew that if he wanted too he could cause major damage to his students and himself. So you can imagine that he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that the man was willing to negotiate but then got fearful as he couldn't get between Louise and the man's negotiations as he was just an observer. Thus he was momentarily afraid that louise would refusse to negotiate which is the familiar truly could leave and not come back meant that he would have to expell her from the academy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan on having the coming updates switch between this story and the wasteland fox after every update. So please read, review, critique, and suggest possible ideas.**


End file.
